Pokemon Fanfic Alpha my first fanfic
by Moriki
Summary: Just a funny one shot that i wrote. No real plot, just Ash, Misty, and Brock gettin' teased by me. There are also Metroid cameos.


Lessee… this is my first pokemon fanfic. So what should I write about? Suppose I'll stick in the characters… first, Ash and Pikachu.

-Poof!-

"Huh? Pikachu, where are we?"

"Pi pi-i'pi Pika."

"Hey down there!" I yell, "you're in my fanfic now!"

Ash looks up at me, floating in the sky. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean that I can make you do anything I want."

"What?!? Pikachu, thundershock!"

"Pika CHUUUUU!!!"

I laugh to myself. "Your attacks will do nothing. Try to do that again, though, and there will be consequences."

"Like what?"

"Like, I could make you kiss Misty, or even worse, Brock."

"Oh… grumble fine. Have it your way."

Now that I have Ash under control, who should I add next? …Misty and Brock, duh.

-Poof-

"Where are we? …Ash?"

"Misty! And Brock! Nice to see you guys!"

"Chu!"

"Where are we, Ash?" Brock asked, looking around at the sunbathed meadow they're in.

"Some guy's fanfic, I think. He says not to do anything drastic or he'll make us do something bad."

"Huh? How can some guy MAKE us do something?" Misty asked angrily.

"Like this," I respond, and they appear at the orange islands.

"Kaa?"

Brock looks puzzled, because he's the only one who hadn't been to the orange islands before. "Where are we?"

"The orange islands," Ash replied, looking nervously around, "where those legendary birds are."

"Correct," I yell down at them, "shall I replay that plot for you?"

"NO!"

"Chu!"

"No way!"

"Well, I'll have some fun anyway. Let's add… Zapdos."

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kaa!"

"Run for our lives, guys!" Ash yells in horror, "we're no match for Zapdos!"

The three go running around the orange islands, fleeing from the furious electric bird. I decide to add some running space, so I freeze the oceans. After a few more minutes of this, I tire of it, and send Zapdos back to his nest.

Ash looks back up at me angrily and asks, "what next, huh? I suppose some flying dragon?"

"huh, not a bad idea."

Meta-Ridley comes swooping down out of the clouds, taking a shot or two at the trio and Pikachu. Ash yells back at me, "I didn't mean it!!!"

"Pipi ka kaaa! Chuu!" Pikachu pleaded.

Just as Meta-Ridley comes swooping down for another target session, I rewrite Zapdos in and add the other two birds, Moltres and Articuno, who simultaneously attack Meta-Ridley. The Legendary birds overwhelm him, and just as they turn on the trio I write them back out.

"Happy?" I ask.

"Sort of," replies Brock, "where's all the girls?"

"BROCK!" Misty yells at him, "this isn't the time to think about girls! We just need to get out of here!"

"If we were Team Rocket, we could just fail at something and get ourselves blasted away," Ash muses.

"Say, now that's a good idea!" I exclaim, causing the trio to groan. I write Team Rocket in just in front of the trio.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse exclaims.

"And make it double!" James adds.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Ash looks up at me pleadingly, saying, "why, oh why did you do this to us???"

"Pi piii Chu kaa'pi pi-I chuuu…"

"Oh contraire, Pikachu."

All of the pokemon spontaneously release from their pokeballs. Charizard eyes Team Rocket evilly while Squirtle and Bulbasoar look up to Ash for guidance. Ash groans. Brock, still disappointed, asks again, "where's all the girls?"

"Brock, Brock, Brock…" I answer, shaking my head, "you know, I haven't had any fun with you and Misty yet…"

Misty gets a horrified look in her eyes. "NO! Please don't! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don't go there!!!!"

With the press of a button Brock is feigning over Misty, who begins to flee across the ice. "Somebody, do something!" she yells.

"But what, Misty?" Ash asks, puzzled.

"Chuu!"

Ash, ignoring Misty, turns to find Team Rocket scrambling off with Pikachu in a rubber bag.

"Sorry, Twerp, but we gotta go!" Jesse sneered.

"Yeah! Since that David person has you all tied up, we can make our get away!" James added, snickering.

"Oh, yes, Team Rocket…" I muse, "how shall I toy with you?"

Jesse and James stop in their tracks, Meowth tripping over James' foot. "You don't mean…"

"Oh yes, I mean it. I know! Let's try… this!"

The big, ugly, Metroid Prime spider looking creature from the game Metroid Prime suddenly appears from the sky right in front of Team Rocket. The cowardly trio flees and hides behind Ash and Misty, pushing them forward. "C'mon, you can do it!" Jesse urged, "Yeah, don't let us all die!!!" James pleaded, shaking all over. Meowth hugs James' leg, crying, "I don't wanna die! All because I got stuck with these two!"

With a roar Metroid Prime charged, scattering the poorly organized group of humans and pokemon alike. Ash, recovering fastest, ordered his pokemon to attack Metroid Prime at the same time. Misty and Brock join in the attack, with a tint of anger towards me for sticking them in this situation. They don't know how strong Metroid Prime is…

What the heck? They just defeated Metroid Prime's first form! Alright, time to write him out…

-poof-

"Finally," Ash pants, then faints onto the ice.

"Pii pi-I kaaa?"

Misty walks over and crouches next to the puzzled Pikachu. "Don't worry, Ash is fine. Right, Ash?" No movement. "RIGHT, Ash?"

Ash scrambles back up and wipes his jacket like he had never been unconscious. Pikachu jumps back up onto his shoulders, and then they spot Team Rocket and their pokemon sneaking off. "Hey! Where are you guys going?"

"What? Oh, er, no where, um, really," James and Meowth replied simultaneously, right before Jesse shoves Weezing in the heroes' faces. "Weezing, smog attack!"

Weezing let off a cloud of smoke, triggering a fast paced pokemon battle.

"Pidgeotto, gust attack! Clear away the smoke!"

"Staryu, Starmi, water gun attack!"

"Vulpix! Flamethrower!"

"Arbok! Poison bite!"

"Squirtle! Water gun! Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Weezing, smog attack again! Then tackle attack!"

"Onix! Squeeze Arbok!"

Pikachu looks around the fight scene, then decides to take matters into his own hands. "Pikaaaa… CHUUUUUUUU!!!"

Humans and pokemon alike lay on the ground, charred black from the massive electric shock. Pikachu surveys the battle scene, satisfied of the results. I write the rest of the pokemon back into their pokeballs, except Meowth of course. Hmm, that's an idea… eh, I'll just ignore it.

Ash sits up, slightly dazed. Pikachu hops up on his shoulder again. "Pii pi-I kaaa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Pikachu."

Everyone gets up, with either a groan or a moan. I ponder how I could end the fanfic. "Hey, I know!"

Misty looks up at me angrily. "What?"

"Kiss-fest!!!"

"NO!"

"Piikaa Ka!"

"No way!"

"There aren't even any cute girls here!"

"Why would I kiss anyone?"

"No way I'm doing any of this!"

"Aw, c'mon, are you telling me that you can't see a joke?" I snicker.

Everyone glares up at me in an especially evil way. Pikachu has an odd expression for a Pikachu… "Pii Chuu kaa ka kachu-kaaa pika Chuu? Pi'chu kachu Chu! CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

I look up, shocked. Literally. "Ok, maybe I really will do kiss-fest."

6 sets of eyes lock and glare at Pikachu. He gets nervous and fidgety, little sparks flying from his cheeks.

Now I'm bored with this. Let's just press the "end" button to send them all back to where they came from.

Press.

Press.

Presspresspress.

Uh oh…

"Hey, guys, I can't send you back!"

"You WHAT?!?" They exclaim simultaneously. Pikachu gets mad again. "Chu! Pi kachu Pi pi Chuu! Pi-I pi'Pi pikaa Chuu! Piiiikaaaa CCHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

Pikachu's thundershock attack this time penetrated my room. All the machines sparked and jerked and malfunctioned. Then…

FLASH!

Once the light goes away, I look down to see that the seven characters I had wrote in are now gone. I sigh. Oh well, I was getting bored anyway. Which is why this ended so lamely. Anyways, I'm going to sleep.

The End.

----------------------------------------

Author notes:

This is my first fanfic, if it sucks, then don't say so. I'm proud of it, and anyone who isn't can go away.

If you can't understand Pikachu... then i dunno, try to use what's going on to deduce what he said.


End file.
